


Rain

by The_Baking_Chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, poetry kinda, short af, when you haven't posted anything in months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Baking_Chat/pseuds/The_Baking_Chat
Summary: It's short. It's sweet... I hope. Just memories and weather and stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not put anything up in forever, and I was bored and looking through some old stuff and found this. We'll see how it goes... Feel free to leave comments, good and bad alike.

Adrien loved the rain.   
Why?

 

In an instant, it could bring freedom. 

Washing away makeup and drenching clothes, sweeping away the model in him along with it. Photoshoots would close, his schedule would open, and out into the cold he’d go. In the rain, there were no guidelines, no rules. Only puddles and storm clouds and laughter.

 

In an instant, it could bring memories.

Happier times when he wasn’t the only one out in the storm. Bright smiles and clear laughter, grins still there, even through violent shivers. The city was full of gray, but color was everywhere. It was in pink cheeks, in green eyes, and in long blonde hair.

 

In an instant, it could bring the future.

Her eyes aren’t green, her hair isn’t blonde, but it’s the same. In her, he sees his mother every day. In the pink cheeks, the bright smile, the laughter, the big eyes that see everything.

It’s all there.

The city isn’t gray anymore. It’s full of color, full of life. She made it that way, she made him see. She’s filled with rainbows, there are galaxies in her eyes. He has never seen this much beauty.

 

Adrien loves the rain.   
Why?

It was raining the day he met her.   
It was raining the day they revealed their identities.   
It was raining the day they first kissed. 

It was raining the day he fell in love.


End file.
